Berk Dragon Training Academy
The Berk Dragon Training Academy (usually refered to as the Berk Dragon Academy, or simply Dragon Academy) is an academy that teaches the riders of Berk about general dragon knowledge and how to become better dragon trainers in the TV series. Sessions are run by Hiccup and held in the old arena, where they once used to fight dragons. The entrance to the academy has a symbol featuring a stylized picture of Toothless. This is the same symbol used to represent the Strike Class of dragons. The main dragon trainers are: *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Snotlout Jorgenson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Gustav Larson (Honorary) In DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Riders of Berk When the dragons are causing havoc and are a nuisance to the villagers. Hiccup comes up with a plan that includes training dragons. He takes up the arena where they once used to fight dragons (without the permission of his father) and starts the training. He tells the gang that the dragons are out of control and they have to do something about it. Hiccup demonstrates with Toothless , showing how to make a dragon drop food that he is not supposed to have; by scratching their chin and gently taking the food item away. Later in the episode, the dragons are ordered to be locked up in the arena. Just after the dragons are almost locked up, Hiccup arrives on Toothless, saying that they are not locking them up ( this too, without his father's permission). Instead he comes up with an idea that involves using dragon's nature in their every day life. This idea works out very well but Hiccup's father, Stoick discovers them. Forseeing their troubles, the gang (with their dragons in cages) stand in the arena, surrounded by the villagers. Stoick and Gobber approach them, seemingly furious. Stoick tells them that things are going to change since they took the arena without asking him, but Gobber interrupts him, saying that they are getting a Dragon Training Academy. Stoick, despite being mad at Gobber for not letting him break the news, tells them that they have all made him very proud. He opens the cage where the dragons were kept, saying that the Dragon Training Academy was now for them officially opening the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup is then seen running a session in the academy. He is conducting a quiz, asking questions related to the dragons abilities. Gobber, who is out of job now, is brought to the academy, as Hiccup thinks that he may be of some use, especially since Gobber knows a lot about dragons. But Gobber doesn't seem to work out, as he comes out as awkward and silly. He comes in to the academy with all his dragon killing weapons, and when questioned why he brought them, replies that he thought maybe they could train the dragons by threatening to kill them. The dragons, on seeing the weapons, become extremely frightened and take off immediately. Later, Gobber comes in with some new saddles that he has made for the gang to ride on their dragons. But these saddles are very extraordinary, as Gobber has fitted trumpets, catapults, flamethrower etc. on the saddles. Later Stoick comes and remarks that this place looked better when they were fighting dragons. Gobber becomes a dragon dentist later in the episode. Hiccup and the other trainers then studied a new dragon, a Typhoomerang named Torch. Hiccup and the other trainers then showed Stoick the various types of dragons found on Berk, describing their special features and behavior. Hiccup then oversaw the training of a rogue Thunderdrum that Stoick took as his own dragon. Following the theft of the Book of Dragons by Heather, Hiccup and the trainers then worked on their dragons defensive/offensive attacks. Following that, the Academy then served as the main area for the Thawfest Games. Defenders of Berk Hiccup and the other trainers were then grounded when a big freeze came to Berk. later, Dagur the Deranged and his Berserkers attempt to use Dragon Root, put it in the Academy by make the dragons into attack each other, but it falls and Stoick is taken by Dagur and Savage. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers The Academy served as the starting point for the Dragon Races. Following that, Snotlout then perfected his Sheep Launcher for the races. Category:Schools